


Get Fucked

by illumelnati



Category: Kiss His Son, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Degradation, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape, Size Difference, Tongue Cutting, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Vomit, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati
Summary: This work was originally written by me (Max) and it was rewritten by my lovely co-author Xin! So here is the updated version. Enjoy!
Relationships: Vale/Cassius, Vale/Celeste
Kudos: 6
Collections: KHS





	Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: 'Kiss His Son' is an original project created by illumelnati. You can view artworks and a bunch of more stuff for this lore at @KissHisSon on Twitter.

Usually, when things like this happen, it doesn’t set into his brain until the deed is done and he’s left staring at his own two hands in horror, thinking: _“Oh God, oh God, I’m a monster, I’ve become a monster.”_ And once upon a time he blamed his master for every terrible and filthy deed he’s done, that he’s only doing it in Celeste’s name but now.

Now he isn’t so sure, dropping the body he had procured gracelessly to the floor with a dull thud. His skin feels clammy as he watches his target squirm and curse violently, red eyes that look up with him in pure disgust. Vale thinks he deserves such a look of hatred, knowing what is supposed to come next, feeling cold sweat trickle down his neck as he takes a breath.

Is this punishment? For becoming friends with Caelum?

He isn’t sure, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of how Cassius deserves to be hurt and tortured anyway. Thinking about Celeste whispering about the grievances each sinner has done unto him into Vale’s ear, holding the back of his neck gently each time as he bit the shell of Vale’s ear asking:

“Don’t you think they deserve to be punished pet? Main sin being filth to my eyes,” he would laugh, before kissing Vale’s temples, “They don’t deserve my mercy, unlike _you._ ”

“You’re special. So, won’t you bring my wrath unto them?”

“Yes, master.”

That’s what he answers each time, dutifully, even as his hands shake, and bile rises up in his throat. The first few times, he would retch his guts out, and Celeste would kick him in the stomach, chiding him for being so weak. After that, Celeste got tired of kicking him around, and would hold his head to the ground, forcing to lick up the contents of his stomach from the floor.

Then there were the times when Celeste would shove two fingers down his throat, forcing him to vomit what he had previously licked up. Celeste always found joy in seeing him be degraded, and Vale, eventually, he learned how to take it.

The point of pets was to obey their masters. He wasn’t an exception to this rule.

His back straightens when he hears familiar footsteps, and the figure of his master striding into the room. Celeste is clean and untouched, and Vale remembers why he must be the one to carry out the deeds that would otherwise dirty his master’s hands.

He knows that he’s been rewarded when Celeste gets onto his tiptoes, and Vale bows his head on instinct for him to press a chaste kiss onto his chin. Not on the lips, but Vale knows he hasn’t completed his task, so he doesn’t deserve that yet. He’s already been blessed by the sight of his master, radiant under the morning sun.

When he was younger, he used to think that angels had wings, and Celeste did, only he would keep them out of view most of the time. He doesn’t show his true form, unless angered or incredibly pleased, and Vale knows that it’s for his sake. It’s comforting that Celeste would try to act humane around him, humble himself to stand just a few above Vale’s existence.

It’s an act of grace.

And Celeste is still graceful as ever when he finally addresses Cassius.

“Good morning, brother,” and his tone is disinterested, as his brother’s muffled screaming only becomes louder. Celeste doesn’t seem to care much, letting his fingers carefully touch the edge of the tape which had been used to silence Cassius, before violently ripping it off, impassive gaze now having a wicked glint.

Cassius grunts in pain, gritting his teeth before meeting Celeste’s gaze. He opens his mouth, and Vale can’t help but notice how his lips are red and puffy, swollen, and then shuts it to inhale when he sees the wicked grin on Celeste’s face. He bites the inside of his mouth, before finally speaking.

“What the fuck is going on, and why am I here?” he spits, but not with much heat, knowing he’s in a precarious position, “Your stupid pet interrupted my sleep with Caelum this morning – and what for?!” his voice rises, incensed.

“Yes,” comes Celeste’s non-answer, adding more salt to the wound, “I’m sure Caelum did not help you.”

Caelum did not help Cassius despite being woken up as well. Vale isn’t able to shake off the look of shock in Caelum’s sleepy gaze, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening, though to be fair, Vale wasn’t able to either.

Still. Despite the rude awakening, Caelum merely watched Vale pin Cassius down, looking like a marble statue twirling his one lock of brown hair in his fingers. An observer to whatever heinous was about to happen before him. Caelum was not the sort to take pleasure in the suffering of others, but Vale isn’t so sure if that applies to Cassius. Caelum, stone cold, after getting over his initial shock, simply watched then turned away, not making a sound before burying his face in one of the pillows as Vale hauled Cassius away.

“You think he’d be able to?! Bitch!” Vale isn’t sure if Cassius is calling Celeste a bitch, or Caelum a bitch, but his fists end up clenching anyway. More squirming from the angel, and he looks anything but regal when he demands crassly, “Let me fucking go!” with a snarl that bares teeth.

“Shut up.” Celeste commands and Vale finds that he stopped breathing for a moment, and Cassius stops resisting, stops the string of insults that had previously left his mouth to be stock still. Vale only starts breathing again when Celeste continues speaking, volume at room level, but his words are laden with intent, “You have no authority here,” he raises his chin up as if he’s looking down upon trash – and Cassius is trash in Vale’s personal opinion, and his master’s voice goes low, “You know how quickly punishment is given in Heaven,” he smiles with a threat behind his teeth, “disrespect me again and I’ll have your tongue cut off, my dear brother.”

Vale shivers at the easy tone that Celeste speaks with, remembering when Celeste had cut off his tongue. It was in the beginning stages of being broken in and Vale had spat at Celeste’s shoes.

Celeste had smiled gently at him, before procuring a knife from nowhere, and stuck his hand into Vale’s mouth, grabbing his tongue before cutting it off swiftly with the golden knife. It was mess, as Vale could only garble as red spilled from his mouth, and he was choking on his own blood because he couldn’t swallow the stream.

(Once again, Celeste had opened his mouth and let the blood flow freely, sully his own pure white clothing. Celeste cooed reassurances, told him to apologize, bow his head, lick up the blood from the floor. Promised to fix him up.)

Celeste fixed his tongue with needle and thread, a crude attempt that hurt, painfully, before finally growling and granting him mercy by finally. Performing a miracle with magic.

He’s broken out of his trance when a loud slap resounds in his ears and he whips his head to the direction of it. Cassius’ cheek is red and there’s a bit of blood, and Vale realizes that his shoulders are tense once again, feeling the ghost of Celeste’s palm on his own cheek. A shiver runs down his spine when Celeste then turns his attention and direction of his steps towards him. He gestures downwards and Vale’s body registers what Celeste wants before his brain does, kneeling to the ground.

Celeste brushes his hair lovingly with a gentle hand, untangling knots with his fingers carefully. He was always like this. Violent and lethal one moment, tender and loving the next. When he’s tender and loving, Vale knows he his safe from his master’s punishments, feeling himself relax as Celeste coos, “My pet,” tilting his head into more of Celeste’s palm.

“Undress,” is what he says next, and Vale is a good pet, and follows his direction without any hesitation. Cassius goes quiet, face dark and despite his silence, his body posture radiates fuming anger.

“Cassius,” Celeste says the other’s name with honey, cloying to the throat, “My dear brother, I will have my pet rape you now.” and his smile still remains so sweet as if saying "Aren’t I so generous to bestow this honour onto you?”

Vale knows that it isn’t an honour, feeling his heart sink into his stomach. He dislikes it when Celeste gives him such orders, and there’s a voice in his head that protests and screams _not again not again not again._ Taking someone against their will _again_. There’s the disgust that’s rising in his throat once again, at himself – and probably at the thought of taking someone like Cassius, who he had deemed as worse than scum, worse than any deserter of the royal army he once served.

 _Once served._ His service was now to Celeste, and Celeste’s only.

“You will lay there and let him,” Celeste takes a seat on the chair beside the bed, drinking in the nervous, hateful gaze that Cassius gives him. It’s all his older brother can do anyway, because it’s an unwritten rule – disobey God’s favourite child and suffer his wrath.

The wrath to be incurred was not worth to suffer, and Vale was taught that first hand, had the scars to show for it.

“Vale,” Celeste gives a little nod of the head, “You are flaccid. Come,” and Vale does so obediently, presenting himself to Celeste. His master’s thin fingers thumb the slit at the head of his cock, before slowly wrapping his entire palm around his shaft. His movements are at a steady pace, and Vale feels his length react to the touch of his master.

_The only touch he wants._

“Mm, you like that, pet?” Celeste gazes up at him through fluttered eyelashes, “Feel it, show me your adoration,” and Vale feels his breath stutter with each stroke from his master. It doesn’t take much for Vale to be erect, and that pleases Celeste.

“You’re such a good boy, come here,” and Vale knows that Celeste is pleased when their lips finally meet, hand still rubbing at his cock. In between pants, he can’t help but feel curious as to what Cassius is doing, glancing at him just for a moment, Celeste’s tongue in his mouth.

Cassius’ face is pointedly turned away, his entire body just tension of clenched muscle. Vale isn’t able to dwell on his next victim though, when Celeste bites his bottom lip hard, as if knowing he wasn’t giving his master his full attention.

Vale would much rather have his master wrapped around him instead, and the desire for that becomes fever pitch when Celeste breaks off the kiss. One last stroke and Celeste hums, “You’re ready now.”

His master turns to look at his brother, “Cassius,” a simple instruction follows the undelightful man’s name, “Spread your legs.”

Cassius, does so reluctantly, with clenched fists and teeth gritted so tight Vale can hear them from where he stands.

“Hard,” another simple instruction and Vale knows what he must do. Holding Cassius’ legs apart, he enters him with callous ease. It’s rough and not an easy glide at all, and Cassius’ breath hitches in his throat, before a proper cry of pain leaves his mouth. There are tears forming at the edge of his eyes, and Vale continues to push into him.

It’s not pleasant for Vale either, as Cassius had no oil or fingers to prepare himself, and the only thing that’s a measly substitute is the pre-cum on Vale’s dick from Celeste’s previous ministrations.

Celeste always has a solution for everything though, giggling when he gives a suggestion. “You’ll use his blood as lubricant, if you must,” clearly enjoying the scene before him.

Vale continues to thrust his hips in Cassius and it’s disgusting, the whole performance this is. Cassius turning somewhat pale, and his nails are digging into Cassius’ waist, while the man has his fists clenched so tight, his knuckles are white. He’s grunting in pain, and it’s almost difficult to continue.

Almost, because Vale’s priority will always be Celeste’s satisfaction first, yearning for his praise. The thought of Celeste beaming at him makes him swallow down whatever was rising in his throat and quickens his pace.

Cassius’ cries are becoming louder and louder, and maybe that was what he needed, seeing as the cries from the man under him are loud enough to silence the protests in his head, along with the roar of blood in his ears. Cassius is unraveling beneath him and his body becomes more complacent to Vale entering him.

“It won’t fit,” Vale can’t remember if he said that to Celeste or if Celeste said that to him.

“I’ll make it fit,” says one of them in response. It’s never been the wrong response even till now. (Cassius being proof of this now.)

“Should I bring Caelum over?” Celeste jeers, eyes that crinkle into the shape of a crescent moon, yet his smile is still cruel and serene.

Cassius, is the opposite of that, eyes that become wide and he grunts “No-! Ugh,” he catches his breath as Vale proceeds to thrust into him long and hard, “No! Don’t let him see-!” and it’s pathetic how it almost sounds like a plea.

“You are aware that this is exactly what you do to him, no?” Celeste muses, and Vale immediately understands that this is indeed punishment. Not out of justice on behalf of Caelum, or pity either, but really for Celeste’s own entertainment.

A reminder for Cassius to remember who is in power here.

“Fuck-!” Cassius curses again, “No! It’s different,” but his voice wavers, as if he himself isn’t convinced. Celeste sighs, and merely gives Cassius a writhing look.

“Vale, spread his legs some more.” Vale complies, and Cassius’ cries sound akin to a scream now.

“How does it feel, hm?” and Vale can hear the pleasure that Celeste derives from this, even if he can’t see his face. Vale has his eyes closed, for his own sake, just to make sure he doesn’t lose concentration for the task at hand, “Your tears are wonderful,” Celeste tells Cassius.

But then, he feels Celeste’s gaze on him, and can hear the sharp reprimand in his voice when he says his name, “Vale.”

A quick answer leaves his mouth, an explanation, “I’m sorry. I can’t look at him or I’ll go soft,” honestly, fucking Cassius is like fucking a nightmare come to life.

“Oh,” there’s a sound of surprise in Celeste’s tone, “Pity.” He takes a seat next to Vale on the bed, whispering into his ear. “Imagine it’s me, darling,” Celeste places his hand on top of Vale’s, “Imagine thrusting your cock into my body,” dragging his fingers along the back of his hand, up his arms and lingering on his bicep. “Think about the lovely moans you make me whimper,” he kisses Vale’s cheek, “Focus on ripping him apart, but think of me, and take it out on him.”

A growl of displeasure leaves Cassius’ mouth but that soon comes to a stop as Vale goes into him deep, faster and harder with Celeste’s encouragement – making sure that Cassius feels the pain. It’s wet and slick and that’s probably blood, it _should_ be blood.

After all, if that was what Vale’s master desired, then Vale would give it to him.

Soon enough, Vale is about to reach his climax, and all Cassius can do is cry and whimper, fucked silly, or rather the pain almost taking control over every inch of his body. Celeste simply watches on the sidelines, enjoying the show with his lips shaped into an amused quip.

“Fuck- it hurts!” Cassius wails breathlessly, and there’s really no more strength in his voice just as Vale presses one more thrust into his body to relieve himself inside. The tension in the room finally begins to relax, and Vale slips out of Cassius with relative, unflinching at the cum and blood that stains the bedsheets.

Cassius is a withering mess, shivering in both pleasure and pain, but the expression on his face isn’t able to betray what he felt the most vividly – which would be the pain.

“I hope you enjoyed it, Cassius,” Celeste says with a tone of nonchalant delight, as if he had done his brother a favour. There’s no response from the other man though, aside from a weak glare from the pompous man turned cum-bucket of a mess. “You deserved every second of it,” Celeste muses brightly, as he proceeds to help Vale collect his clothes from the floor and help dress him up to be decent once again.

More humming as Celeste continues his tirade, “Broken and soiled suits you, I’m sure the entirety of Heaven could hear your wails and your cries as my pet plunged into you. You hated it, yet I heard you moan just like one of those side-walk whores on Earth’s back alleys,” he holds his brother’s gaze with an angelic smile, offering a suggestion, “Maybe you should join Cerys as a whore. Maybe you could improve Heaven’s economy that way, our wonderful patron minister of finance. Maybe then everyone would be willing to be diligent to help Heaven prosper if only you put more work into it.”

“Fuck you.”

There is no heat in Cassius’ words, and it seems as if the man himself knows it, his expression weary, as if he knows when he is defeated. Like a dog rolling over, baring his stomach to prevent anymore injury that could come upon him.

The resignation in his voice is enough to satisfy Celeste however, who laces his fingers with his pet’s. They both leave the room, neither sparing Cassius a glance who remains on the bed, eyes only for the other.


End file.
